postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Thompson
'Bill Thompson '''is the son of Alf and Dorothy Thompson. Biography Bill was born to Alf and Dorothy. He is their only child and is the oldest student in the school. Persona Bill is a cheeky and happy young boy. He is the eldest at school (a honour that makes him feel conceited) and the headmaster relies on him to fetch the post for him. He is very keen on his parents' farms and likes to help them as much as he can for when he grows up to step into his father's shoes. If he has to stay at home in bad weather to help is parents, Charlie Pringle is in charge of fetching the post from Pat. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen (''does not speak), Postman Pat's Birthday (cameo), Postman Pat's Rainy Day, Postman Pat's Windy Day (does not speak)'' and Postman Pat's Difficult Day *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat takes Flight and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat (''mentioned), Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greandale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt (cameo), Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party (cameo), Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Runway Train, Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat the Secret Superhero, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day and Postman Pat's Missing Things *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance (cameo), Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pony Post, Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run, Postman Pat's Spy Mission, Postman Pat's Ice'Capade and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, A Tepee, A Wind Machine, Crazy Robots, Big Balloons, A Bouncy Castle, Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin, A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, A Teddy, A Disco Machine, A Giant Cake and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Train Station Window, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and Meera's Gecko, Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website, Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights and Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin, Postman Pat and the Flying Shark, Postman Pat and the Blue Flash, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Zooming Zipwire, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo, Postman Pat and the Painted Sheep, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb, Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the King's Armour, Postman Pat and the Lost Pigeon, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath, Postman Pat and the Clippy Claws (cameo), Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Winter Games, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco, Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue and Postman Pat and the Space Suit Specials: *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magical Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Bill also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Ken Barrie (Television Series; Season 1) *Carole Boyd (Television Series; Postman Pat and the Barometer and Season 2) *Kulvinder Ghir (Television Series; Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket onwards) *Steven Kynman (Movie) Gallery Bill TV.jpg|Bill in Season 1 BillThompsonSeason5.jpg|Bill in Season 4 PostmanPat'sRadioGreendale3.jpg|Bill does Radio Greendale BillThompson.jpg|Bill in Season 5 Bill.jpg|Bill in Season 7 BillSeason7.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-14 at 9.25.19 am.png|Bill's model in "Gran" Screen Shot 2018-05-15 at 5.19.03 pm.png|Bill's original model in "Gran" with Katy Pottage and Sarah Gilbertson Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Racing Driver Bill.PNG|Bill in a Racing Car Driver's Costume Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Males